Conventionally, video and audio program signals are compressed, encoded, and multiplexed after being converted into digital formats in appliance with generalized algorithm or methods. A compressed digital system signal, i.e., a bitstream, contains a video component, an audio component, and other information components, which is transferred to a reproducing device by way of a transmission line or with being stored in a storage medium. A digital reproducing device for reproducing multimedia data multiplexed with video data, audio data, and so on is associated with decoding means to reproduce such a bitstream, as like a DVD system, a digital VCR, or a computer system embedding a multimedia player solution. The decoding means de-multiplexes a bitstream in accordance with a compressing algorithm, releases the compression, and decodes to generate a reproducible signal. Decoded video and audio signals are outputted to a reproducing device such as a screen or a speaker to offer impressions for users.
The digital contents are provided for users in various ways. Nowadays, as it becomes available to offer a data service even with a mobile communication network due to improvements in technologies of mobile communications and terminals, digital contents services are required in various types and users wish to be provided with such various digital contents by way of their mobile communication terminals.
Therefore, it needs a system capable of providing motion pictures through a mobile communication terminal in a real time and a technique for the mobile communication terminal, and also needs a variety of techniques solving problems inducible therefrom.